Xros Hunter Protecter
by Nai Light
Summary: Sara Light leader of Digital Protecters is invited to join Digimon Hunters event and taking the challenage, Sara wonders if she can handle it or will she fail at this new style
1. The Inventation

Chapter 1

The Inventation

**This a new story i'm starting I hope you enjoy it **

**I don't own any of Digimon characters just my oc's**

* * *

><p>Sara Light is the leader of Digital Protecters and partner up with Agumon as her digimon partner anlong with her friends Rai Mai, Jane Shy, Myra Lim, Amie Sky, Kasie Kim, Kenji Kim, and Glit Digi anlong with their digimon partners Dorumon, Lunamon, Coronamon, Hawkmon, Labramon, and Guilmon X &amp; Veemon, this digidestined saved the Digital World from evil works of NeoDevimon and giving peace and harmony back to the Digital World and Holy Council taking thier place back at ruleing the Digital World<p>

In time Sara Light and Agumon were about to take a solo mission and her & Agumon were about go acroos dimensions to a new world and wondering if Sara can handle it all

This mission started a few days ago, the Digital Protecters were visiting the Digital World and today was anniversy of Mega Village, the Mega Village is a village where a lot of digimon come together containing a lot of Mega, Ultimate, Champion, and a few Rookies leading this village is Sara and every four months they hold an annual fighting tournament and see all digimon skills at work and taking the title of Mega champ

Right now in Mega Village every digimon were gather in a large torumant field and every digimon were ready to fight, above the stands is Sara Light anlong with her friends and began to speak

" laddies and gentlman digimon it's time to begin the tourmant" I said

every digimon there cheered

" with our further ado let the first round begin, first up is a tag-battle and our first tag team is Agumon & Pika and there oppanents their faceing are BlackWarGreymon & Magnamon" I said

with the names of the digimon fighting the first round all the other digimon sat in the stands leaving Agumon,Pika, BlackWarGreymon, and Magnamon in the battlefield

" you ready for this Pika" Agumon asked

" Pika Pika" Pika said

" o.k then, get ready to be defeated BlackWarGreymon" Agumon said

" tough talk for small digimon, be on your guard Maganmon" BlackWarGreymon said

" yes sire" Maganmon replied

" without any delay let's the fight begin " I said

" alright let's move Pika " Agumon said

" Pika " Pika said

" Pepper Breath ! "

a small sphere of fire appered out of Agumon's mouth and towards BlackWarGreymon you easily deflected it

" is that the best you got " BlackWarGreymon said

" no, take this " Agumon said

"' Spitfire Blast ! "

a small sphere of fire bigger than the one before fired out of Agumon' mouth and towards BlackWarGreymon and made contact at BlackWarGreymon's left arm

" nice shot now take this" BlackWarGreymon said

" Black Tornado !"

spirling in a circle a black tornado formed and headed towards Agumon you started running from it

" Pika Pika Pika " Pika said

" huh? what you say " Magnamon said confused

" Pika Pika " Pika said

" Electric Shock !"

a surge of electricty started coming out of Pika's body and towards Maganmon that made a skocking contact to his body

" Ouch !, that really stung... take this " Magnamon said

" Magna Blast !"

small missiles from Magnamon armor headed towards Pika and Pika dodgeing each one with swift movement and than lauching towards Magnamon's face and began scratching it

" awww... get off me you rabbit rat " Magnamon said

with Magnamon and Pika doing there fight we go back to BlackWarGreymon & Agumon fight whre Agumon was able to dodge the attack and got ready to counter back

" now where you go little dinosaur " BlackWarGreymon said

" right behind you" Agumon said

Agumon suddly latched himself onto BlackWarGreymon's back you began to try remove him

" get off of my back " BlackWarGreymon said

" you have to make me first " Agumon said

" help !, someone help get this rabbit rat off of me " Magnamon said

" kinda busy with my own pest right now " BlackWarGreymon said

" get off of my face " Maganmon said, useing his hands he tryed his best to get Pika off of his face but no avail, unaware Magnamon tripped over and knocking down BlackWarGreymon and Agumon and landed downon ground on top of them

" Magnamon !, get off of me now " BlackWarGreymon said

" i'm trying sire " Magnamon said

" Dragon Roar ! "

out of nowhere a sphere of fire blasted out of sky and towards Agumon, Pika, Maganmon, and BlackWarGreymon, smoke was made and making everyone in stands got surprise evening Digital Protecters were surprised at this

when smoke cleared a digimon with white colors anlong with purple markings, purple wing, and curved horns on his head appered from sky

" sorry to inturrpeted your match " the digimon said

" you the heck are you " Agumon said

" the name is Dynasmon " Dynasmon said

**Dynasmon a Mega level digimon - his very loyal you his master and his attacks are Dragon's Roar and Dragon Breath **

" alright Dyasmon take this " Magnamon said, getting up from BlackWarGreymon back and headed towards Dynasmon

" Magna Punch !"

getting ready to strict Dynasmon with his fist he was suddly stop when Dynasmon grabbed hold of his head and brought him up above the ground

" you need tot do better than that kid to get me " Dynasmon said

" put him down, now ! " BlackWarGreymon orderd, standing up to his feet

" very well then, here ! " Dynasmon said, throwing Magnamon towards the walls of tourment, with the impact Maganmon sluped onto his knees until he laid on his stomach

" Magnamon ! " BlackWarGreymon said, running up to Magnamon, BlackWarGreymon saw that Magnamon was still breathing he brought him over his shoulder bridel style before leaving

" how come your here " Agumon asked

" Pika " Pika said

" i'm here to deliever a message to a misstres Sara Light " Dynasmon said

" i'm Sara Light" a girl with short blonde hair, light white skin, a light yellow T-shirt, a red jacket, red & white sneakers and blue shorts said

" ahhh, your Sara Light " Dynasmon said, Dynasmon suddly lifted up into the air towards Sara in the stands

" I present you Sara Light an invetion " Dynasmon said bringing an envolope out of nowhere and presenting it to Sara

" thank you " I said taking the envolope from Dynasmon's head and then he suddly disappered

" what that about " Myra said

" no clue " Jane said

" what does envolpe say" Rai said

" let me see" I said opening up the envolope up and takeing a piece of paper out befor reading out loud

**Sara Light **

**you have been invited to join our Digimon Hunters event and if you accecpt you have three days to get ready to depart**

" this is ust wierd "

**Next chapter- Day one Convinced & New Digivice : with Sara's friends trying to convinced her to go and Sara wondering if she'll should go or not**

* * *

><p><strong>If your wondering Pika is a look alike to pikachu from pokemon and very different from one in this story Pika is able to talk like ordinary Digimon but chooses not to and could do a lot more <strong>

**( pika talk translate) ordered from the start where Pika starts speaking**

**" sure i'm" **

**" right" **

**" get ready Magnhead" **

**" here I come" **

**" yeah"**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. Day One: Convinced and New Digivice

Chapter 2

Day one: Convinced and New Digivice

**Here's a new chapter**

**d I don't own Digimon just my oc's**

* * *

><p>After yesterday events, the Digital Protecters ( exculding Sara &amp; Agumon) were holding a meeting in Mega Village meeting room disscussing the event that happean yesterday<p>

" o.k I called this meeting to order " Rai said

" so what topic are we discussing " Myra asked

" the event that happen yesterday " Rai replied

" then how Sara not here " Myra said

" shhh, and now were going to begin " Rai said, " Amie did you found any info on what Digimon Hunter is "

" no I haven't and having a hard time finding anything" Amie aid, typing on small computer

" well an least your trying " Jane said

" so what's the point of this meeting " Kasie said

" well i'm thinking we should try and convinced Sara to go " Rai said

" how come " Glit said

" I don't want give munch info away, let's just say that it's for best " Rai said

" o.k then, I'll go find Sara and tell her the news" Glit said

" just don;t go munch into detail " Rai said

" no worry I won't " Glit replied, leaving the room and exiting the building and going towards Sara location

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Digital World, in small meadow with a lot of small and colorful flowers around is Sara laying down on ground looking up towards Digital sky and seeing Digital clouds go by, Sara thought about other day events when a digimon name Dynasmon cane and handed her an inventation to Digimon Hunters event in another world this just puzzeled Sara<p>

" hey Sara what thinking about " Agumon said, standing over from Sara

" just thinking about other days event " I said, sitting up on ground and brining my knees to my chest

" oh no worry Sara your come up with something " Agumon said. coming in front of Sara

" yay, maybe so " I replied

" Sara ! Sara ! " a voice yelled

" hey Sara, look Glit coming this way " Agumon said

" huh?, what's he doing here " I said, getting up to my feet and seeing Glit coming my way

Glit made his way towards Sara but before coming close he suddly tripped over and knocking down Sara to the ground and Glit laying on top of Sara you immedialy started to blush

" Glit get off of me, now " I said

" oh sorry about that Sara " Glit said, hatsly getting off from Sara anlong with his face going back to normal

" so what's brings you here Glit besides falling on top of me " I said, standing back up to my feet again

" well, I came to talk to you about Digimon Hunters event " Glit said

" oh well I haven't munch decided on what do about it " I replied

" really?, I thought you would be excited about this event " Glit said

" well, i'm kinda excited but but I don't see munch of going " I said

" well you should be " Glit said

" and how so " I said

" well out of all of us your strongest one and you would probably win everytime " Glit said

" maybe your right Gill, but right now right now I'm need to go somewhere " I said " comeon Agumon let's go"

" right Sara " Agumon said, followig behind Sara and leaving Glit in the meadow

* * *

><p>the place Sara going and Agumon tagging anlong was the Dark Area<p>

The Dark Area is a prison where no digimon can never come back, this place is ruled by Cherubimon E a last surviver of black clones and ex-member of NeoDevimon he sees Sara as an unodinary person from Human World and comments on her ability to survive a digimon attack and still have the strength to go on this however made Cherubimon E give Sara an access point to come and go from Dark Area

Sara and Agumon used the access point to make there way towards Dark Area and towards Cherubimon E 's castle in arravil they were greeted by Beelzamon, a servent to Cherubimon E anlong with having six Yaamon that he takes care of himself, he showed them in and brought them towards Cherubimon E throne room where Cherubimon E sat at his chair with his eyes closed

" lord Cherubimon E you have visitors " Beelzamon said, bending down to one knee on ground

Cherubimon E's eyes started opening up revealing yellow orbs and started to speck

" what do I owe the honor of having Sara Light and digimon partner here " Cherubimon E said

" it depends on how munch knowledge a person underground knows " I said

" depends on what you want to know " Cherubimon E said

" do you know anything about Digimon Hunters event " I said

" I only know a little about it " Cherubimon E said

" and where you able to get some information on this " I said

" from a digimon " Cherubimon E said

" what kind of digimon " I asked

Cherubimon E only smiled when Sara asked that question, stretching his right hand and opening his palm up, dark aura started to appear around his palm until it faded and revealing a purple coccoon with a digimon inside

" Dynasmon! " Agumon said " how the heck did you capture him "

" that's my secret " Cherubimon E said

" so what info did you get from him " I said

" well, he knows so little that only thing I get was Digimon Hunters are people you hunnt digimon " Cherubimon E said

" people you hunt digimon how does that work " Agumon said

" well they captured them and used them to strength their digimon partners " Cherubimon E said

" how are they able to do that " I asked

" well they used a digivice called Xros loader " Cherubimon E said

" Xros Loader? " I said

" yes, Xros Loader is able to hold a lot of digimon and able to combine different digimon together and make powerful ones together " Cherubimon E explained

" woah, that's cool how do we get one of those Xros Loaders " Agumon asked

" depends on if Sara wants to join this event " Cherubimon E said

Sara remaind silent for awihle with her head bent down after a minute she brought her head up to face Cherubimon E

" well it looks like this event is going to have a new member" I said

" alright were joining the Digimon Hunters event " Agumon said

" well then here's a gift from me " Cherubimon E said

a sphere of dark energy started to form out of Cherubimon E hand and towards Sara , you held out her hand and with dark energy shrinking down until it started to fade and digivice landed in Sara's hand

" a new digivice " I said, Sara examind the new digivice that landed in her hands, this new digivice was different from the one Sara had this digivice was colored white with silver color at corner front where small screen was and small circle button at bottom

" I present the X loader of no emotions " Cherubimon E said

" so this is what an X loader looks like, thanks you Cherubimon E " I said

"no problem, now it time for me to get rid of this digimon " Cherubimon E said, clutching the coccoon with Dynasmon in it

" your not going to destroy him are you " Agumon asked

" maybe?" Cherubimon E said

" well don't " I said

" and why not " Cherubimon E said, clutching the coccoon more harder than before

" he can be my first digimon to capture " I said

" very well than I'll spare him " Cherubimon E said, useing his power Cherubimon E freed Dynasmon from coccoon, Dynasmon body fell on the ground Sara went over and waved her X loader over Dynasmon you suddly dissappered and then reappered in small purple cube then dissaperering again in X loader

" wow that's how you capture a digimon " Agumon said

" well it seem so " I said, putting my X loader in my pocket

" o.k Agumon time to go " I said

" fine by me " Agumon replied

" see you next time when you come down Sara " Cherubimon E said

" same to you Cherubimon E" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter - Day Two : Assembly the team - with Sara accepting the challenage she decided to round up some digimon Digital World &amp; Human World to make a complete Digi team<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys enery seen "Digimon<em> Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time<em> " then you know that when every they recive their X loaders the automactially change color but for Sara it stayed the same and there's a reason for it which will be revieled sometime in the story**

**oh Cherubimon E the " E " stands for evil so no one can get confused for the next one**

**Please review**


End file.
